How Could You Not Know?
by Alixinsanity
Summary: Naruto walks in on something that he never suspected and starts questioning how could he not have realized this about his sensei's. kakairu. slight sasunaru. General fluff.


Naruto, the eighteen year old Jinchuuriki finished stacking the paperwork of the day into a huge pile and let out a sigh. It had been a long day training under the hokage's watchful eye and he was glad to be heading home soon. After proving his worth during the war against Akatsuki, the council had reluctantly announced him to be the next hokage when Tsunade retired and he was currently beginning. Leaning backwards into his chair, the young ninja slumped his shoulders and let out an even deeper sigh. He thought training to be hokage would be fun but the amount of paperwork that was getting thrown at him was making him feel sorry for Tsunade. Naruto inwardly groaned when he spotted Shizune walking cautiously towards him holding even more scrolls and papers. "Tsunade-sama says to go home now. You've worked hard today so I'll finish the last of the paperwork" The flustered woman announced. Giving a small smile, she set the scrolls on the table in front of him. "But she needs you to drop these of at Kakashi's apartment on your way. He needs them for his mission tomorrow."

"Why should I have to drop them off?" Naruto yelled angrily resorting back to his childish ways, gripping the table in fury as he jumped up out of his seat. "If the old lady would have given him these scrolls earlier, I could be going home by now. But no! Now I have to spend the rest of my evening finding that old perv." Shizune bowed her head slightly and became quiet for a moment. She knew he was acting childish, but she also knew that she couldn't scold him or correct him because of his confirmed future position. Only Tsunade had the power to do that at this moment.

"Would you rather I drop them off for you too Naruto-sama?" She said, adding the new honorific to his name. Suddenly stunned at the title that the woman in front of him had added to his name, Naruto burst free of his childishness and took the task at hand in his stride.

Puffing his chest out in pride, the young ninja hastily replied, "No, no don't you worry Shizune. I will do it. After all I am gonna be hokage some day." Grabbing the scrolls from the table, Naruto walked swiftly past Tsunade's aid. "You have a good night Shizune, I will see you tomorrow!"

"Good night." She bowed slightly and watched the blonde leave the room, determination in his stride. Although Naruto could still act like a brat at times she believed he definitely would do what was best for the village's future. She got Tsunade's sake out of the cupboard, drank a bit and sat down ready to begin to finish the remaining paperwork. It was going to be a long night.

.***.

Deciding to try and look for where Kakashi-sensei was, Naruto chose to first attempt his sensei's apartment. The Jinchuuriki thought it was worth a try, for the amount of time that he had known the masked ninja, the man had never been out on a date or with anyone to his knowledge; the number of nights that the blonde had gone for a walk and noticed Kakashi reading his pervy book in the weirdest of places. The streets were mainly dark and deserted, Naruto knew Kakashi would not be pleased at being woken up at this hour and was happy as he knew not much conversation would be made. He could go home himself and sleep. That's all he wanted to do right now. His feet carried him on auto-pilot to his ex-sensei's apartment and only a small flicker of light could be seen from an upstairs window. Groggily climbing up the stairs towards the older ninja's apartment, Naruto eventually dragged his tired form towards the front door. Raising his fist to knock on the battered wood, the future hokage's ninja ears picked up faint groans and odd noises coming from inside. Fearing someone was attacking the man he still considered as his sensei, the blonde was hit with a wave of adrenalin. Sending one perfectly aimed kick at the door; the wood splintered and burst open, revealing to Naruto the sight of the one roomed apartment. In the darkness Naruto could see the copy-ninja slouched over another body that was hidden in the darkness. The room suddenly went silent and Kakashi's mask less face snapped towards the door to see who the intruder was. Stunned by the sight in front of him, the boy turned bright red and he realized that he had burst in on the older man having sex.

"Naruto! What the hell are you doing!" The copy-ninja demanded, pulling the covers higher to cover them both. As his eyes adjusted more to the darkness that he was staring into, Naruto began to make out the details of the person lying underneath his sensei's naked body. As the person ferociously attempted to hide themselves under Kakashi's form, Naruto spotted something familiar.

"Well…" Kakashi said, uncharacteristically beginning to get angry with the boy. "Tell me what you need and get out. I'm busy." He mumbled the last part and reached for his clothes while securely holding onto the sheets to keep them both covered.

"Erm... Sensei? Why do you have Iruka-sensei's flak jacket in your apartment?" Naruto asked timidly, trying not to glance at copy-ninja's naked form. Hearing a deep groan coming from the person underneath Kakashi, Naruto's eyebrows shot upwards in further shock. "Oh My God! Kakashi are you screwing a guy! I didn't put you down to be that type? I mean you never screamed gay, but now that I think about it..."

Kakashi rubbed his head at Naruto's remark about him being gay and inwardly face-palmed. It had been obvious to most over the years that he liked men, although Icha Icha Paradise crammed with stories of heterosexual characters helped to counteract those rumours. "Yes Naruto, I am screwing a man…how didn't you know?"

"What do you mean? How did I not know?" Naruto asked confusion sweeping over the blonde. The male underneath Kakashi suddenly stopped attempting to hide beneath the copy-ninja. Instead the man sat upright with such speed that it pushed the unsuspecting man on top to fall backwards slightly so that Kakashi was sat facing him. "How could you not know! You practically caught us fucking several times!" Naruto's adjusted eyes widened as he saw who Kakashi had been having sex with.

Naruto's eyes turned wide "I-Iruka sensei? You and Kakashi?" He gaped at them, mouth wide and eyes like saucepans. "B-but when? How? That's just weird?" He watched Kakashi move his arm behind Iruka's back in almost a comforting and supportive gesture.

"Oh jeez. I would have thought you'd have known slightly. We didn't hide it that great. I mean Sasuke found out when u were all 13." Iruka said relaxing as Kakashi, who had quickly redressed whilst Naruto was focused on Iruka, moved to sit behind the still sheet covered chunin. Leaning back into the embrace Kakashi was giving him from behind, Iruka muttered into Kakashi's ear, "And you can take that bloody mask back off, he has already seen you without it." Groaning slightly, Kakashi reluctantly pulled the mask back down letting the room once again see his facial features. "Now Naruto. What is it that you want?" Kakashi said, changing the subject again. He wanted him out of there as quickly as possible. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't be upset or freaked out by his discovery. Iruka bit his lip and looked down a little. He didn't want Naruto to hate him. Sensing his partners worry, Kakashi placed a soft kiss on Iruka's cheek causing the brunette to smile up at the copy-ninja temporarily forgetting that Naruto was still in the room. The blonde however was still stood in the doorway muttering to himself, "How come I didn't realise! Oh god it was so bloody obvious!"

Iruka with his blush hidden in the dark looked to Naruto. "You are ok with this?" The last thing he wanted to do was upset his favourite ex-student and friend but he really loved Kakashi and hated the thought of having to choose. They had been together for six years now and the thought of separation haunted him.

Naruto broke out of his muttering trance, "Ok with it?" Iruka felt his breath catch in his throat, fear spreading through hid body. Kakashi tightened his grip on his lover, comforting the slightly younger male. "Of course I am okay with it! Iruka you were like a father figure to me! It means that Kakashi is now my step- father figure." Naruto continued flashing a giant toothy grin at the two older ninjas as they let out a sigh of relief.

"Well isn't this a relief. I thought you'd reject me" Kakashi smirked and joked slightly, happy that the mood had changed. "But now we've got that cleared up why are you here?" Iruka smiled happily and was relieved by Naruto's answer and was glad that he finally knew their secret, even if he found out in a rather disturbing way.

Quickly wiping away the giant smirk on his face, Naruto reached into his pocket withdrawing the scrolls and papers that were meant for Kakashi, "The old lady wanted me to give you these, she forgot to give you them, and you disappeared earlier. I guess we know where you went." Naruto sent a knowing smirk in the direction of Iruka, causing the older chunin to have a red blush tinge his features. "Uhh thanks, just leave them over there" The jounin said as he nodded towards the desk in the corner. "Go and get some sleep Naruto. Maybe you should go home to your little secret and stop acting so shocked at ours" Kakashi smirked and watched as Naruto's mouth fell open for the second time that night. Naruto stood there looking shocked, attempting to find his voice to make a witty reply to his old sensei. As the blonde failed in his attempt, he offered his friends a wave goodbye before hastily rushing away from the apartment and from the broken down door. Sounds of Kakashi's and Iruka's laughter filled his ears as he began to make his way back home. The thoughts of all the times in the past 6 years that the older ninja had nearly shown him there relationship.

.***.

Naruto remembered the first time he had witnessed something strange. It was just after team 7 had returned back from the mission where they fought Zabuza and Haku. He remembered seeing Iruka and Kakashi bickering quietly together outside of the Hokage tower after they had reported back. As he walked by his sensei's he tried to listen in on the conversation. "I can't believe you were so stupid!" Iruka had angrily whispered, standing quite close to Kakashi in what appeared to be an attack mode. The jounin however stood there head bowed, muttering "sorry," every time Iruka thought of a new point to yell and snarl at him about. Naruto tilted his head, confused why Kakashi, a jounin ranked ninja was allowing a chunin rank to give him a lecture. They continued to bicker slightly for a few more seconds until they noticed he was listening to them. Iruka then grabbed the older mans arm and pulled him away to talk about whatever they were discussing privately.

.***.

Naruto looked back on other times that he noticed something was odd between Kakashi and Iruka, it was just before the first stage of the chunin exam, Kakashi was talking to Iruka in a little secluded spot in town, and although the pair were secluded they still only spoke in whispers. "Listen Iruka they can do this! Seriously why don't you believe me with this?"

"I've trained Naruto for years. He only just managed to graduate. He isn't ready. The other ninja will kill him in there." Iruka had sighed and crossed his arms, "Are the other two even ready! It'll be your fault if anything happens…" Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his masked nose, "You don't give them enough credit."

With that Iruka turned to glare at the copy-ninja, with a look that could have sent an army running home. "You give them too much." As if to emphasis his point, Iruka jumped up and began stomping away from where the silver-haired man sat. "Oh for fucks sa... Iruka get back here! You say Naruto isn't ready! You're acting more childish than he does!" Naruto watched Kakashi follow after Iruka, confused by what had just happened. He understood that both his sensei and his former sensei would be worried about him, but he never thought it would cause such a strange argument between them. He'd never seen either have a dispute with anyone so that just seemed incredibly weird. He shrugged it off and went about the rest of his day.

.***.

A few months later Kakashi was late for training. Ridiculously late. Sakura had decided to force them to go to his apartment to bang on the door and shout at him. Sasuke didn't really care either way but went along anyway. Naruto was more than happy to blow off steam at his sensei and be his normal hyperactive and idiotic self. As they waited for the silver haired ninja to open the door, they started banging on the wooden entrance more loudly. After only a few minutes, the door to their sensei's apartment swung open slightly showing only the head that stuck its way between the gap. Team 7 looked confused at Iruka whom had opened the door. After seeing who it was Iruka accidentally let the door swing open wider in fury and shock, "What the hell are you kids doing her?"

Sakura bravely answered in a sweet, innocent voice, "We came to see Kakashi-sensei."

Iruka smiled slightly but nervously. "Oh well he's here… I was …just visiting to see how you kids training was going." I have to keep it all recorded you see, so I guess I held Kakashi up in a small meeting. He'll be ready any minute now I promise.

"Hey Iruka sensei? Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Naruto suddenly asked only just noticing his sensei's half nakedness. Sakura turned to glance at Naruto in confusion before looking back at her old teacher seeing that the blonde was right and the brunette want wearing anything on his top half. Sasuke stood leaning casually against the wall opposite with a small knowing smirk on his face.

A blush crossed the young man's face. "I-uh… It's really hot in there. Plus I was showing Kakashi this new scar I got. One of the new kids at the academy is really good." At that moment Kakashi appeared in the doorway. He adjusted his headband and looked down at his students. "Sorry for the wait guys. I just had some things to do." His eyes ghosted over Iruka's naked half for a couple of seconds.

Whilst Kakashi stared, Sakura and Naruto yelled there normal greeting to their sensei, "You're late!" Naruto had thought he had imagined it, or it was just something his eye didn't catch properly. His sensei had whispered a hushed comment into Iruka's ear when he presumed team 7 was distracted with their normal greeting and quickly slapped the academy teachers butt. As the group began to walk away to collect the mission for today, Iruka blushed beetroot in colour and ran back inside Kakashi's apartment.

.***.

There were many clues that Naruto missed over the years, but the one that was blatantly obvious made him feel like even more of an idiot. It had been recent. Recent as in the last two years. Sasuke had only just returned to the village and Naruto had been walking home from the training grounds late one night after sparring with him. As he turned a corner he saw Iruka against a wall with his sensei towering over him. Kakashi seemed to be readjusting his mask. Hoping not to get caught by the pair, Naruto hid himself and waiting wanting to see what was going on and wondering to himself "why was Kakashi sorting out his mask? Did he take it off? Why was he showing Iruka?" Deciding to see if he was gonna take the mask off again, Kakashi brought a finger up to his masked lips indicating to the brunette that he needed to be quiet. Slowly turning around 360 degrees, Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka's waist and used a teleportation jutsu, leaving Naruto screaming in annoyance.

.***.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked into his apartment. It had all been blindingly obvious. He had learnt a valuable lesson today and that was that he really needed to be more observant. That or he needed tons more common sense. As he pulled off his top he looked over at the raven haired boy curled up on his bed, sleeping peacefully. Walking over to the sleeping boy, Naruto gently sat down next to where he lay, Naruto placed a soft kiss against his lovers inviting lips, causing the Uchiha to stir from his slumber. "Now that's the way I like waking up." Sasuke murmured in a post sleep daze. Smiling sweetly down at the sleep confused ninja, the blonde waited till Sasuke fully woke up. As Sasuke jumped slowly into consciousness and began to sit up in bed, Naruto punched him in the jaw. "What the fuck was that for!" The raven haired male screamed.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei!" Naruto counter-reacted in annoyance, as he moved to hit his partner once more. There was a slight psychotic glint for a second in Sasuke's eyes as adrenaline from the punch kicked into his body but it slowly faded. When the pain had gone he smirked and decided to taunt the younger boy for fun. "I thought you knew. It's so blatantly obvious." giggling quietly, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist before pushing them both into a lying position, sleep quickly catching up with Naruto.

.***.

Sun beamed through the blinds onto the copy ninja's face and he groggily began to wake up. As he pulled the covers over his head he noticed Iruka cuddled close to him, one arm still draped over his chest from how they had fallen asleep the previous night. A soft smile graced his unmasked lips and he leant in and kissed him gently. He knew he had to leave for his mission soon and it scared him. It was going to be dangerous and he lay there stroking Iruka's hair softly, treasuring every moment he had with him. Iruka felt Kakashi's hands playing with hair; it was what had woken him up. During the 6 years that they had been together, the silver-haired ninja had passed on his skill to wake up at the slightest thing. Kakashi would claim it was in case he got attacked in the middle of the night; Iruka reckoned it was he didn't want someone to play the same teasing games on him like he plays on others. "I know your awake Iruka," Kakashi chastised softly. The younger man mumbled softly and cuddled slightly closer. "If I stay asleep will you stay?" He asked, knowing Kakashi would be gone for at least a few weeks. He wasn't looking forward to the time apart at all but he knew neither of them had a choice in the matter. Smirking softly at the brunette cuddled up against him, Kakashi whispered softly, "If I could stay I would, but you know Tsunade would just drag me out of this bed herself. I'll get back as quickly as possible Iruka." Moving out of the embrace, Iruka leant on his elbow to look at Kakashi properly, "Last time you tried getting back quickly you put yourself in a coma for 3 weeks cause you over used your sharingan"

"Well at least I came back in one piece" he smiles slightly. "If anything goes wrong with my Sharingan Sakura can heal it. She's quite an amazing medic and has been healing it for the last year." leaning in he kissed his lover gently on the lips "I'll be fine." moving so that he could cuddle back up against the copy-ninja, Iruka placed his head against Kakashi's chest, listening to the mans steady heartbeat. "This better sound the same when u get back, or I will bloody kill you."

The silver haired jounin smirked at his lovers protective nature, "No you wouldn't, you love me too much." Iruka paused and sighed, "Your right. You need to get ready now, or you'll be late… as usual." He picked up the older man's mask from the side of the bed and gave it to him. "And I need to get ready too. The kids will be acting like animals by the time I get there." Before Kakashi had a chance to put his mask on he leant in and kissed him deeply.

Iruka slowly got up and dressed quickly. Walking, to the door he looked back at Kakashi and a glimpse of sadness could be seen in his eyes. "Stay safe" he mumbled, only loud enough to be heard in the silent room. Then he was gone.


End file.
